Staying In
by Kellybccgtsfan
Summary: This was inspired by the following post on "Imagine Person B of your OTP going for a night out while Person A is in the Person A emerges in an extremely loose satin robe that shows their chest off, and instead of going out, Person B changes their plans and ends up making love to Person A several times before they end up cuddling and they fall "


Author's Note: This was inspired by the following post on Tumblr. "_**Imagine Person B of your OTP going for a night out while Person A is in the shower. Person A emerges in an extremely loose satin robe that shows their chest off, and instead of going out, Person B changes their plans and ends up making love to Person A several times before they end up cuddling and they fall asleep in eachother's arms." **_So here is my take on it and now I am going to run into the corner and hide! With the exception of the first four paragraphs the rest is definitely M-rated so if that isn't your sort of thing, you definitely do not want to read this!

* * *

Staying In

"Are you sure you have to go out?" Anna asked. She watched as John walked around in his boxer briefs. She couldn't help but appreciate the view they offered. Of course John was oblivious as he tried to figure out what to wear for his night out with the guys.

John looked at his wife and chuckled. She looked so cute when she pouted. He walked over and kissed her on the top of her head. "Yes, I am sure. Robert will kill me if I cancel again. He has wanted to get together since he and Cora returned from New York, but I have been busy with work. "

Anna sighed and got up from the bed. "Fine, I am going to take a shower while you get ready. Don't leave before I get out, okay?" Anna smiled slyly as she walked towards the door; John's back was turned so he didn't notice her reaching for something hanging on the back of the door. John may think his plans couldn't be cancelled but she would see about that.

John nodded as he walked to the closet to find a shirt. "I won't." He reached for the black button down one and laid it on the bed and reached for the faded jeans that were over the chair. He pulled them on then quickly put on the shirt, he left the top few buttons undone before tucking it into the waistband of his pants. He sat down in the chair to wait for Anna to finish her shower so he could finish getting ready.

* * *

It was a few minutes later when he heard the shower shut off. He looked at his watch. He had about five minutes to finish getting ready before heading out. He listened as Anna walked down the hallway and stood up to go to finish getting ready. He stopped in his tracks as he watched Anna enter the bedroom. She was wearing a white satin robe that was loosely tied around her waist. The robe was normally almost see through, but against Anna's wet body it was definitely see-through and John couldn't help but notice how it clung to her breasts and suddenly the idea of John going out became the furthest thing from his mind.

John practically growled as he walked over to where Anna was. "You naughty girl."

Anna looked up at him innocently. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't play innocent with me Anna Bates, you know what that robe does to me."

Anna looked down at her robe. "This old thing?"

John watched as Anna slowly untied the robe, letting it fall from her shoulders and pool on the floor. He immediately felt himself respond and realized there was no way he was going to be meeting Robert and Tom for drinks. He reached for Anna and pulled her to him. Anna let out a giggle as he pressed his lips to her neck. It quickly turned to a moan as he sucked gently at the tender spent on her jaw just below her chin. She tilted her head back to allow him great access.

John was happy to oblige as he ran his tongue along her jaw, sucking gently. Anna's moans grew louder and John slid his hands down her arms before covering her breasts. He used his fingers to gently stroke her nipples, which instantly responded to his touch. Anna moved her hands up to unbutton John's shirt and quickly removed it letting it fall to the floor. She ran her hands through his chest hair, smiling when she tugged at his nipples. She squeezed them slightly, and John let out a moan. She quickly took control of the situation leaning up to capture his lips with hers. The kiss quickly deepened and Anna slipped her tongue into his waiting mouth meeting his. They both let out a moan at the contact. Anna reached down for John's belt quickly undoing it. She could feel the large bulge in his jeans and rubbed her hand over it, causing John to groan. She continued to kiss him as she quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. John stepped out of them as they fell to the ground and John stood before Anna in his black boxer briefs. She quickly put her hand inside the shorts stroking his shaft from bottom to top, gently squeezing it. John's head tilted back as he let out a groan at the contact. Before he knew it, the underwear were on the floor as well. Anna continued to stroke him up and down. He realized he needed to take control again or he would be finished before they even started. He surprised Anna by picking her up. Anna quickly wrapped her legs around John's waist as he walked them towards the bed. He gently placed her down and Anna slid up the bed until her head was resting on the pillow. John took her in from head to toe and Anna nearly moaned at the look in his eyes.

He kneeled at the end of the bed and bent down to place a kiss on her leg. He slowly worked he is way up her leg before stopping at the apex of her thighs. Anna tilted her head back in anticipation of what she knew was coming and moaned in disappointment as John skipped her center to give attention to her other leg. She was panting with need as he worked his way back up again. John chuckled as Anna lifted her hips trying to show him what she wanted.

"Eager are we my love? Well I don't want to disappoint you." He gently parted her with his fingers and used his index finger to find her center. He gently stroked it up and down causing Anna to moan and buck her hips into his hand. He quickly bent his head down and replaced the finger with his mouth, causing Anna to moan even louder and move her hips in rhythm with his mouth and tongue. He gently circled her bud, letting his tongue run up and down it, before moving in a slow circular motion. It only took a few moments for Anna to feel the familiar tightness in her muscles and her toes began to curl into the sheet, and soon she was soaring as high as she could go moaning out John's name. Her fists clenched the sheets as her body trembled. John moved to lie beside her and placed soft kisses on her neck as she came down from her high. She smiled and opened her eyes. "I love you."

John smiled and whispered. "I love you too." Anna reached up to kiss him and with her right hand began moving down the length of his body smiling as she reached his erection. He was already as hard as steel and she moaned at the weight and feel of it in her hand. Slowly she stroked her hand up and down and John's hips bucked involuntarily. Anna chuckled and slowly moved down to take him in her mouth. John's hips jerked off the bed and he let out a loud moan as Anna continued her ministrations. He placed his hand on her head running his fingers through her hair. She used her mouth to move up his shaft, gently sucking as she went up, letting her teeth scrap along the shaft gently. John tilted his head back and let the pleasure take over, he looked down and as Anna reached the top she used her tongue to lick the bead of moisture that had appeared at the tip. John groaned at the sensation and knew he had to stop her before he embarrassed himself. He reached down for her and pulled her up to him kissing her deeply. He broke away and whispered. "I need to be inside of you, Anna." He moved above her and placed his knees on either side of her. He spread her legs wide and pressed his hardness to her center and slowly joined them together. He groaned at how warm and wet she already was from his attention a few minutes earlier. John didn't think he would ever get tired of the feeling of being deep inside of her. It was always amazing. They both sighed at how good it felt to be joined together, and Anna wrapped her legs around his hips to take him deeper. John rolled his hips slowly and Anna's hips rose to meet his and soon they settled into a familiar rhythm. John placed his hand under her to pull her closer. Their moans filled the air and John reached down to take Anna's nipple in his mouth gently biting it. Anna groaned and felt herself getting closer to the precipice. She squeezed herself around his hardness and John moaned at the sensation. A few moments later John could tell by the erratic way her hips moved and the breathless moans that were escaping her mouth that she was near her release and he increased his pace so they could reach their end together. He reached between them to find her center and ran his finger over it. That was all it took. He felt Anna clench around him and he moaned as he pressed into her deeply and with a loud moan he followed her off the edge. They both moaned in unison, shuddering in their release. They came down together and Anna smiled as John's weight pressed onto her for a moment before he shifted onto his back pulling her to his side. He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled into his side. He chuckled.

"I guess I am staying in tonight after all."

* * *

I hope this was okay. I know the post said several times, and maybe if the response is good I will write a second part featuring a second time. I have a few ideas that might involve the bathroom and a mirror...


End file.
